Long Live
by Mellarkios
Summary: A girl whistfully finds herself in Narnia. The Pevensies are the kings and the queens, what would happen to her? Would her cynic descriptions of Edmund change? Set in Prince Caspian, book-verse. Awful summary...


They were the kings and the queens of old. She was a newcomer, an unexpected extra luggage. Ten minutes ago, Julie Barnes was slowly taking a shower in her mother's bathroom, imagining her coronation as a soon-to-be queen; Different colored confetti's falling to the ground, a royal courteur carrying a dainty little red pillow, laying in it an emerald encrested crown. Once it had been placed in her head, the crowds went wild and cheered as if they had found food on years of famine as the unknown king held her trembling hands.

Of course, all of this were being contained only in her imagination, she has no royal blood whatsoever. She was a normal English girl, with a queer imagination. Until she had finished showering and had already dressed in her clothes, consisting of a brown semi-long skirt, a white long-sleeved shirt and a brown vest.

She reached out for the obsequious doorknob. Suddenly, a crowd of colors invaded her sight. She was spinning around, while her mouth was agape at the sudden change of view in her eyes. She was lying flat on her back, eyes closed, then she started to laugh. She had thought that she just slipped on the bathroom floor, taking down the little of what's left of the soap in her back, her imagination raising the experience of falling. In reality, she was lying on a cluster of mixed dried and fresh leaves. Her eyes were now open and was taking in all the surroundings.

Julie sat up and rubbed her eyes in a vigorous manner, scewing her eyesight for a second or two. She clearly had a violent concussion... Or a coma. The regained eyesight she now had clearly wasn't a good thing for her. She was panicking, and now she fears she died from the foolish 'trip' of hers.

She stood up and had a clear view of the forest, on her front, a beach lies, welcoming her completely. Since Julie had nowhere to go, she ran straight to the beach, her feet clumsily dragging her. The sands were white and pure, as if untouched for ages. Now she was hearing voices. One... No two were speaking... Three... Maybe five? The voices were coming nearer and nearer

Now footsteps were almost approaching her, however, they seem to take no notice of her. As she was still far away from them, she stood at the foot of the sands, trying to feebly stay unnoticed. The persons, all four of them, were splashing each other as if there was no tomorrow. Then suddenly, a boy about Julie's age, was staring above her. Then the other three stopped. They started murmuring about ruins and Cave Parvel, or something along that lines. She wasn't in a good hearing distance after all.

The little girl of the group started pointing at Julie, and proceeded to whisper at her companions. Julia started feeling a little left out and self-conscious, and turned around, thinking of walking back to the forest. She heard giggles and grunts. Just as she was taking her first step, someone tapped her shoulder. She, once again, turned around facing the one who stared at the ruins above her. The distance around them gave her the glimpse of him. He had dark brown hair and slightly lighter eyes, their height has little to no difference.

"You have never been around here before, have you?" he asked  
>"No, how about you?"<br>'I don't know, what do you think?" he sneered  
>"Julie Barnes," said Julie, ignoring his sneer as she stuck out her hand<br>"Edmund Pevensie." he said, ignoring Julie's outstretched hand.

The other three very slowly maneuvered to Edmund and Julie, taking their precious time. "Can you go on any slower?" said Edmund, practically yelling at them. They introduced themselves as Peter, Susan and Lucy. Whilst Edmund told them Julie wasn't from the island, they started talking about someplace called 'Narnia' which made Julie stand dumbstruck.

And now, Julie was in a place she wasn't familiar with, and a companion consisting of a friendly family with a little prick. She was utterly confused and amazed at the surroundings, as she had grown up all her life in the city. During the war, Julie and her family stayed on their bomb shelter that was completely stored with food and water, though the supplies did not last long. Her little sister died of hunger while her mother had fallen gravely ill, but had managed to stay alive.


End file.
